Zombie
Zombies (ゾンビ) are a type of undead beings that are reanimated corpses with a hunger for the flesh of the living. Background Zombies are always violent and are usually searching for living organs and flesh to eat. Zombies are mute and will-less, reanimated by a supernatural force, usually for some evil purpose. Zombies are attracted to sounds since it could be food, so they would approach the source of any sound they hear. Corpses for the reanimation of zombies tend to vanish over time in YGGDRASIL after they are killed in combat. In the New World, the zombies’ corpses can remained in the exact location where they are killed at forever upon being struck down. Though the dead zombies would begin to rot every once in a while. After some time passes by, the rotten corpses of such zombies would wind up becoming skeletonized during the process. Soon after that, their bones would disintegrate. On the other hand, moving zombies would not rot or harbor maggots because they were animated by negative energy. However, the loss of negative energy, once they were defeated, meant that they would go back to rotting as normal, leading flies to eventually enter and lay eggs in them. Additionally, small wild animals would gnaw on them for food.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Incidentally, there were no such things as slime Zombies. In YGGDRASIL, while every race could be turned into Zombies, there were certain exceptions. Races like a slime without a skeletal system of its own could not be zombified. Fortunately, there appear to be at least two variants of Zombies. The first one being the natural occurring Zombies that arise from cemeteries and battlefields due to old grudges and hatreds.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Slashing Death The second being artificially produced through a curse or magic such as: * Squire Zombies''Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village'' * Freezing Zombies''Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis'' * Zombie Trolls * Zombie Dragons''Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick'' * Undead Beasts * Zombie Rats''Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country'' * Zombie Treants''Mass for the Dead Special Event: Supreme Hanami'' Appearance Zombies have the same body shape as living humans. Pieces of flesh tend to fall off any part of the body because of their rotting bodies. Abilities The strength of zombies depended on the base creature they were made from. Zombies possess roughly three times the physical strength of the being before reanimation. A whole pack of zombies can overpower and dismember a man in seconds. Zombies' abilities usually depend on the condition of their corpses. The stronger the physical body, the more powerful the Zombie would be. In addition, Zombies can also be influenced by the type of conditions they are situated in, such as high or low-temperature environments. Trivia * Shalltear Bloodfallen has an "Animate Dead" spell which allows her victim to become a low-tier zombie.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire * The only way to 'kill' a Zombie is to behead the reanimated corpse. This method also guarantees that the dead do not turn into Zombies if the beheading is performed on the normal corpse before they are turned into one. * It is noted that a gathering of undeads like Zombies can form stronger undeads, thus the gathering of stronger undeads can form even stronger undeads, so on and so forth.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission * In the Web Novel, Zombies were estimated to be below level 1.Overlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations Part 3 * Although Zombies are said to be unintelligent creatures and extremely weak, this does not seem to be the case with Yuri Alpha.Overlord Volume 03 Character Sheet: Yuri Alpha References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Spawn NPCs Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Racial Classes